


Calming hands

by Dwyrain_awel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Help, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwyrain_awel/pseuds/Dwyrain_awel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only hands Jim trusted enough to handle him when he was vulnerable were, of course, the hands of Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming hands

The toothbrush fell out of his clumsy fingers with an unbelievably loud sound. Jim shut his eyes tightly feeling himself overflown with embarrassment. 

Bones’ distinct steps came close behind him.

“Your nerves haven’t restored yet, Jimmy. Enough with excruciating yourself. Come on, let’s try something less difficult,” he calmly suggested.

“I don’t want… a nanny, Bones”, Jim blurted bitterly, “except I need help.”

He admitted it, finally.

“Well, then how about me instead of a hypothetical nanny?”

Jim subtly and still reluctantly nodded.

“Deal.” Bones seemed to have moved in front of him. “For the start, lift your head and keep straight, dear.”

“And you may open your mouth to help me. And your eyes as well,” he added.

Jim blinked adjusting to the bright light.

The toothbrush appeared in his mouth the second he opened it.

Bones was cleaning the teeth meticulously. Methodically. Doctorly, perhaps, Jim thought.

“Now sip some water and gargle,” Bones offered him the full mug.

He finished spitting the paste and then Bones suddenly but lightly put his lips on Jim’s.

“You’re smelling sweet,” Jim said grinning unconsciously.

“And you’re mint toothpaste,” Bones returned. “Careful, impatient one, I’ve just begun but far from finished.”

Jim tried to raise his eyebrow suspiciously, but, obviously, McCoy as a pro was immune to his attempts.

“Don’t move an’ I mean it,” Bones warned him with serious gleam in his eyes and walked Jim around. 

“Looks like you’re preparing me for the feast,” he mumbled.

“And don’t talk. You’d make an awful feast turkey – God only knows what mix of medicines and vaccines you’ve accomplished to gather in your blood.”

“Thought it’s your responsibility as CMO, not some higher powers’?”

“Don’t talk,” Bones repeated stepping into Jim’s eyesight, a razor in his hand. He finished covering Jim’s jaw and cheeks with shaving cream in three wide movements of the fingers. After that he brought the razor to the cream-wrapped skin and Jim swallowed.

The concentrated look on Bones’ close-enough-to-touch face felt safe as in the safety of his hands that Jim never doubted.

Bones made him lift his head higher a little while scraping his chin from below and Jim, trying hard to keep himself tranquil and quiet, couldn’t get rid of the idea how erotic this pose could be under the other circumstances.

Having his work completed, Bones laved Jim’s clean face and palmed his jaw lightly.

“Clothes off and get into the tube.”

Jim failed to make his limp hands work and growled. Bones sat down on his hunkers to pull off Jim’s shoes and then trousers. Carefully, promptly and almost not touching his skin much to Jim’s regret.

“Patience is claimed to be a virtue.”

Jim was ready to bet that Bones was smiling.

“The tube,” Bones commanded and Jim took his moment of payback giving him a tempting twinkle.

Bones started from his back coating it with soap, then continued with shoulders, processing to his thighs (Jim almost forgot to breath though the touches were sure and calm) and finally stroked his chest. The soft and soaked washcloth was rubbing his muscles attentively and Jim relaxed when Bones’ hand (and the washcloth) came to his tight belly circling around ticklish belly button. 

“Sit,” Bones asked, starting water to run. Jim closed his eyes while being briefly showered and shivered because of the chill air around.

“It’s gonna fill fast,” Bones sat near the edge of the tube. The slow patting motions Bones were giving his slightly freezing shoulders made Jim ease and warm.

“Throw back you head a little, would you, sweetheart,” he cooed playfully, supporting Jim’s temples from the backside. Jim tilted it back as being told and Bones’ hand carefully defended his eyes from the short showering. Jim’s hair soaked, momentarily transforming into almost heavy mass stuck to his scalp. It was probably imagination at most; though Jim felt a sudden tiredness and throw back his head even further to watch Bones somewhat pleadingly.

“You’re complaining too loud,” Bones murmured uncovering Jim’s ear from darkened strides and pressing his lips to the tip of it, “dearest. Close your charming eyes lest the shampoo may sting the mucous membrane.”

Jim obeyed and inhaled deeply when soft and feather-like lips were pressed to the tender skin of his eyelids and then worshipped his eyelashes deliberately.

Strong tender fingers carded his hair back, slicking them up, and wet his head again. Something cold and jelly-like spread onto the top of his head then was smeared quickly and fiercely over the scalp.

Bones was grabbing, rubbing, tangling up, patting and ruffling his locks, whipping them with lush foam, making the soapy spikes and straightening them down for a long heavenly minutes which seemed like the eternity for fully relaxed Jim.

One of the soothing hands suddenly disappeared and Jim heard the sound of running water.

Bones washed out the most of shampoo and caressed once again completely soaked hair scraping the skin and under them and massaging it in small circles from the back to the temples, drowning fingers in the mass of strides.

“Your hands,” Jim started and stumbled, hesitating, like he couldn’t find the proper words. “You have most balming hands, Bones. Like the nepenthe for all the sorrows possible,” he finished and silenced awkwardly. 

“That’s probably the most poetic thing you’ve ever told me,” Bones replied smugly but slightly flashed, Jim could guess his mood by the tone of his voice with almost ninety nine percent accuracy. “Except “Glad you’re alive, you idiot.”

Jim laughed softly, “You’re not going to forgive me borrowing your trademark phrase, are you? That’s mean.”

“Devil’s in details, my dear Jim. Though I’m not kidding – that was the most romantic moment for me.”

Bones carefully rinsed the tiny drops of shampoo out of his hair.

“Stand up, please. Try to lean on my shoulder for support.”

Jim finally got out of the tube and immediately was covered with thick fluffy towel, dried and wrapped up with warm fuzzy bathrobe.

“Wait for a moment in the bed, can you?” Bones asked in that quiet endearing tone that made Jim want him near and now.

“Is there anything I won’t do for you?” returned Jim half-jokingly and went to the bedroom.

Bones was true to his word and came less than a minute later.

“Sit yourself comfortably,” Bones, always worried, tucked behind his back a couple of pillows. Jim obediently leaned on them.

Bones, armed with the hairbrush and the small dryer, neatly separated the strides and brushed the forelock to the side. That was likely that it wouldn’t matter next morning since they were going to sleep now, though the mere gesture of Bones’ solicitude almost took his breath away.

When Bones finally turned off the dryer and put away all the instruments, Jim stretched out for him in passionate desire to kiss him all over - at least.

“I’m actually feel satisfaction about the fact that your secretly tender nature is still a secret, Bones,” he chuckled quietly. ”Because I definitely don’t want to share even small piece of yours.”

“I’ve no wish to share this secret with anybody else,” Bones kissed his fluffy hair lovingly and laid him on sheets, taking off the bathrobe and wrapping in the blanket. 

“When I’m in my usual shape again, I’ll take care of you,” Jim promised catching Bones’ sight.

“Don’t get hurt in process,” Bones hemmed. “Sleep calmly, my captain.”


End file.
